


subject: answer me.

by fullsunrise



Category: NU'EST
Genre: It's really short, M/M, and i miss baekmin, minhyun is mad because dongho is a fool, minhyun misses dongho, not angst at all, this is kinda stupid actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunrise/pseuds/fullsunrise
Summary: dongho, i know we haven’t seen each other in a long time.





	subject: answer me.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote this when i was sleep deprived and missing baekmin so... enjoy?

From: **optimushwang@gmail.com**

To: **kangdongho95@yahoo.com**

Subject _:_ **answer me.**

 

 

dongho, i know we haven’t seen each other in a long time.

i miss you, you know? a lot. everything that has been happening lately is not my fault and you know that very well. so why do you blame me for our fate? it's not like i can turn back in time to make things different, this is one of the few things that i'm not a master in (yet).

if this is all just jealousy of some kind, you deserve to be slapped a couple times, seriously. how many times will i have to tell you that you monopolized all of my fucking heart, you dumbass? you know quite well that it'd be impossible for someone to steal it from you, so stop acting so dumb.

you're a terrible best friend, but unfortunately you're also the only one i have, okay? and, if being disgustingly mellow melts your heart, then it can be said that you're the only best friend i want, too.

happy? you jerk.

daniel laughs at me whenever you refuse to answer my calls, so do me a favor and spare me from this embarrassment, please. answer it, for fuck's sake! jonghyun told me you pull up a face and get angry all day when i call, but if you want me to stop you'll have to tell me. you can ignore me forever, i won't give up! i've always been as much of a headstrong as you are and you know that, don't you? so be nice and give up already, please.

i'm so happy to see you and the boys everywhere. on tv, on magazines, on stores, commercials. and it hurts a lot that i'm not there with you, but i'm so proud of you guys that i can't even bring myself to care about that selfish side of me that wants to be a part of it. i'm so proud of you, dongho. i want to be with our boys and i want to be with you, all the time. but i can't say that in person because you won't answer the fucking phone.

let's meet as soon as possible, okay? preferably early tomorrow because i miss that pretty face of yours and the rest of your pretty body too, if you know what i mean. you're an idiot for depriving me of your kisses when i'm just an innocent guy that loves you with all of his heart. do you see how pathetic i've become because of you?

 

with (a lot of) love,

from your dearest boyfriend that misses you a fucking lot,

hwang minhyun.

 

(and also could you tell jonghyun to give my clothes back i don't care if he misses me i'll end up walking around naked if he keeps stealing my shit and i have a reputation to protect thanks)

 

 

Sent _:_ **05:05 AM**

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS THEM SO MUCH HHHHHH


End file.
